Declan Diamond
Name: Declan Diamond Signature Moves: Black Out (Complete Shot), Diamond Finish (Full Nelson Facebuster) Debut: Twisted Metal Tournament (March 18, 2007) Career Highlights 1-time ICWS Champion Most Charismatic (2008) Declan Diamond is a brawler in the ring, but it's his talent on the mic which is unparalleled by anyone else in the ICWS. Debuting at the Twisted Metal tournament as Nitro, his first shot at the ICWS Championship was in early 2008 when he challenged MC Cruel. Nitro won the title from MC Cruel in a three way dance and held it for several months, claiming to be the greatest champion in the fed's history. However, he lost the title to Painstaken at Damage Control and had to spend the rest of the year trying to win back the gold. Trying to make a point, Nitro attacked several wrestlers backstage including Knuckles and Blaze, and also teamed up with one-time rival MC Cruel in Easy Money. However, Nitro lost several title matches and it seemed his time had passed. Then in early 2009, he controversially defeated Johnny Rocket to win the Inner City Gauntlet and one final shot at the ICWS Championship. Facing "Wicked" Nick James for the title in a No Holds Barred match at Twisted Metal III, Nitro fell short of claiming the title.Nitro's frustrations would explode into another feud with MC Cruel as he attacked his former team-mate on several occasions, leading to a grudge match at Halloween Hell which Nitro lost by submission. Nitro would controversially eliminate MC Cruel from the ICWS tournament at Season's Beatings, before losing the final match against Blaze. After a disappointing year, he began 2010 by dropping the "Nitro" moniker and now calling himself Declan Diamond. He picked up a big victory over ICWS champion Dan Zeplin, his first clean pinfall victory in over a year, before announcing that he and MC Cruel were leaving the ICWS. Their farewell match was against each other at Twisted Metal 4, where Diamond finally defeated his greatest rival in an epic main event. At Pain For Pleasure a few months later, Diamond made an unexpected return as the new manager and mentor of rising star JD Flame. While helping to boost Flame's career, Diamond returned to action for matches against Tazer in the best of 5 series at Halloween Hell, and against Mikanos at Season's Beatings. At Aussie Anarchy, Diamond & Flame lost a tag team match against SPWS, before splitting up as a team and attacking each other afterwards. After ending his partnership with JD Flame, Diamond stepped away from in-ring competition but continued to make his presence felt. At Winter Warfare, Diamond returned to the ICWS and announced himself as the new manager of Knuckles. Diamond's return caught the attention of Flame, who ridiculed his former manager and tried to bait him into a match. Diamond refused at first, but Flame's persistant taunting led to Diamond eventually accepting Flame's challenge. He competed for the first time in 9 months at Halloween Hell in an unsanctioned match, with Flame getting the better of him. At Season's Beatings, Diamond appeared on an infamous episode of "Nick's 2 Cents" where Aston Crude criticised Diamond's poor performance in the unsanctioned match and claimed he was past his best. Crude's criticism inspired Diamond to lift his game and despite being defeated by Crude, he proved he was still a formidable wrestler. Diamond picked up a long-awaited victory over Ryan Tate, before teaming with Knuckles to defeat Dan Zeplin & Tim Justice at Aussie Anarchy 2. Having made the most of his final run and proving his worth, the ICWS veteran announced his departure, bringing his journey in the ICWS to an end.